You Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: When Ed lets himself be bullied into signing up for a 'Dating in the Dark' night at a local club, he doesn't expect anything to come from it, but then he meets Roy and sparks start to fly...


**Hello all, it's Pandora. For new year, Holly asked me for a fic involving Ed signing up to a 'Dating in the Dark'-esque night where he meets Roy and this is that fic. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ed frowns down at the form in front of him, pausing in filling it out, and reads the last question over again. Either the wording is off or... He lifts his head, fixing Winry with the same frown.

"These questions seem awfully personal."

Winry glances at him sideways before returning her gaze to her phone. "Well they're trying to match you to a potential romantic partner so are you really that surprised?"

Ed shakes his head. "I guess not but do the event organisers – and I hasten to remind you that one of said organisers is Ling – really need to know my favourite sexual position and any unconventional kinks I might have? Surely that's something I should talk to the other person about?"

Winry laughs. "Yeah but what if you get in there with all the lights off and then you find out that the other person is into licking armpits or something and then you're stuck with someone who already triggered a deal-breaker?"

"Yeah I suppose..." Ed turns his attention back to the form, trying to figure out which of the listed sex toys best fits his personality and why – is he a rampant rabbit or anal beads? "Do they really need to know if I wax my balls though?"

Winry simply laughs wickedly, leaving Ed wondering why he lets her (and others) convince him to do stupid things like sign up for weird dating nights at local clubs. Yeah, it's for charity, and no, it's not like Ed has any better romantic prospects on the horizon, but still, signing up for a 'dating in the dark' event still seems somewhat sad. He's not entirely sure how it's going to work and the prospect of getting locked in the dark with a stranger is a little nerve-wracking, but Ling needed more sign-ups and (as Ed keeps reminding himself) it _is_ for a good cause in the end. So he shakes his head, circles the nipple clamps and tries to muddle through the rest of the form with minimal assistance from Winry.

* * *

When Ed gets to the club the following weekend, the knot of anxiety in his stomach is drawn right but he's determined to make the best of the night that he can. At the door, he nods to Lan Fan, who gives him a little smile.

"So Ling convinced you then?" she asks as she checks for Ed's name on her laptop.

"Ling and Winry," says Ed, leaning on the front desk. "I figured it's a charitable thing though so I'd assail myself."

"It is," agrees Lan Fan. "All financial proceeds will go to a local charity for the homeless and any romantic proceeds go right back to our fabulous blind dates."

This last part she deadpans with a sarcastic grin at Ed that makes him chuckle.

"How many times have you had to repeat that?" he asks.

"Too many," she replies. "Ling's lucky I'm so nice."

She stands, apparently about to walk around the counter to lead him away, and Ed stands up to follow, but then Ling appears through a door behind her and, seeing Ed, grins.

"Ah you came!" he says cheerfully, coming around the counter to pull Ed into a hug. "I can't wait to tell Al he owes me!"

Ed pulls out of the hug with a look of suspicion. "You've been making bets about me with my brother again?"

Ling laughs. "Ed, it's very rare that there isn't some kind of bet going about you."

Before Ed can say anything in response, Ling starts to lead him away and another person – a guy with a long thin ponytail of dark hair and a weird smile, wearing a white suit and hat – arrives to give his name to Lan Fan. Ed and Ling walk down a corridor together, Ling telling Ed about how they so rarely get to use these side lounges, but Ed barely listens; the reality of what's going to happen has suddenly settled on him. The pair of them stop at a door near the end of the corridor and Ling turns to Ed.

"This is you," he says with another grin. "I have to ask you to hand over your phone I'm afraid – can't have you sneakily using your torch to see your date's face!"

"I, uh... Do I have to?" Ed asks, hand curling protectively around his phone in his pocket.

"Don't get cold feet on me now!" implores Ling, grabbing Ed's shoulders again. "Come on, it'll be fun – I personally matched everyone up!"

"Knowing that you went through my quiz answers doesn't exactly comfort me," says Ed.

"Come on Ed – I got you a real catch!"

"It's not the Smooth Criminal at the front desk is it?" asks Ed. _That guy looks like the armpit licker Winry warned me about._

Ling laughs. "That would be telling!" When Ed continues to eye him, Ling pouts. "I'll owe you a favour."

Finally, Ed sighs. "A favour and a drink."

"Such an uncharitable spirit," chides Ling, "but fine."

Ed hands over his phone and steps through the open door.

"There's a sofa on the left," says Ling. "I'll send your date in when he arrives."

"'He'?"

"Yeah obviously from your questionnaire we could have gone either way," explains Ling, "but I think you'll like this one!"

The last thing Ed sees before the door to the room closes is Ling's grinning face, but then he's left alone in pitch blackness. He blinks a few times, his eyes not adjusting to the dark with no light source at all, before turning around and starting to shuffle towards where Ling said the sofa was.

"Ow! Bollocks," Ed mutters when he hits the leg of the sofa with his toe. He sinks down onto it, listening to the vague sounds of people outside the room: footsteps, occasional words and the opening and closing of doors. All the while, Ed tries to calm his racing heartbeat and conjure up some excitement. Ling did say he'd probably like this guy, but Ed's still not sure – Ling is also the guy who once thought that he could win back an ex by driving to her mother's house in he middle of the night to blast 'Never Gonna Give You Up' at her bedroom window, so he's not filled with confidence.

As time continues crawling by and nothing happens, Ed starts to wonder if this is some sort of joke, that he'll just sit here in the dark like an idiot waiting for this alleged 'catch' until finally Ling opens the door to laugh at him. He tries to check his watch but he can't even see his own hands in the darkness. Just when he's about to go hammer on the door and yell at Ling to let him out, however, he hears voices and approaching footsteps, followed by a key rattling in the lock. For a brief moment, bright light appears in the open door gap before it's shut tight and locked again. Ed blinks away after-images from the stripe of light and hears someone else's breathing from over by the door.

"Hey?" he tries, reaching into the darkness with his voice.

"Hello? I'm sorry I'm late," comes the other guy's voice – and the sound almost stills Ed's heart. It's deep and resonant, smooth as silk and overwhelmingly sexy. If Ed were standing he'd probably collapse: the guy's voice has made his spine and knees feel funny.

"Er..." he starts, aware he needs to respond in some way. "Uh, n- no worries!"

"Have you been waiting long?" the guy asks. "I really do apologise – my job is a little ridiculous and apparently that means it follows me home on the weekends."

"What do you do?" asks Ed.

"I'm in medicine," says the other guys. "Acquisition mostly. Lots of paperwork. Yourself?"

"Haematology," says Ed. "I'm in the lab mostly – I enjoy it more than phlebotomy."

"That's fair," says the other guy. He pauses briefly. "Apologies – normally I'd shake your hand but it's a little..."

"Dark?" supplies Ed to a low chuckle.

"Precisely," says the other man. "I'm Roy – Roy Mustang."

"Ed Elric," says Ed. Roy's right – by now he's sure they'd have shaken hands. "Do you want to sit down? There's a sofa over here."

"Oh – I wondered why you sounded so short," laughs Roy. Ed bristles a little – he's never quite let go of the Napoleon Complex of his youth, even after eventually growing – but then shuffles along the sofa as he hears Roy start to move towards him through the darkness.

"Watch for your toes," warns Ed as Roy gets closer, hearing another chuckle in response.

"Duly noted," says Roy. "Actually, do you mind sticking your arm out so I can feel it?"

"Sure," says Ed, lifting one arm up and out towards Roy's lovely voice. "Just a little closer probably."

He soon feels the brush of a hand on his arm and hears a sound of recognition from Roy.

"Sorry, may I?"

"Yeah, of course."

Roy takes hold of Ed's arm and Ed feels Roy's other hand at his shoulder before he sits down beside him on the sofa, the cushions sinking as he settles on them.

"That's better," says Roy. "So..." He lingers on the syllable and Ed finds himself getting lost in the sweet, low timbre of his voice again before he continues, "What do you look like? I mean, if it's okay to ask?"

"It's fine," says Ed on a little laugh. "I was wondering the same about you."

Roy laughs. "Well I'll go first if you like. I'm tall with dark hair, dark eyes..."

A face drifts into Ed's mind and he feels his stomach sink. "Are... are you wearing a white suit?"

"Huh? No, I... just a blue jumper and jeans. Why?"

Ed sighs in relief. "Oh thank god – I saw a dude here earlier in a white suit and hat giving off some real creep vibes. I had to check when you said dark hair."

"Hold up – did this guy have a ponytail?"

"Yeah... Do you know him?"

"Yes – god I can't believe Kimblee's here."

"How do you know him?"

"Work. He's in the finance department – one of the most obnoxious jackasses I've ever met," says Roy. "I'm relieved you're not him either."

Ed laughs. "So... is your hair short?"

"Yeah. Well, it's kind of shaggy right now," Roy says. "Need to get it cut. What about you?"

"Long," says Ed. "I wear it in a ponytail usually, sometimes a plait."

"What colour?" asks Roy.

"Blond," replies Ed. "Like a golden blond. My eyes are the same."

"That sounds really unusual," says Roy. "And beautiful."

For the first time that day, Ed is grateful for the room being dark as he feels his face flush.

"Uh... thanks."

"How long is your hair?" Roy asks.

Ed shifts, reaching behind himself to touch it. "Comes to around mid-back."

"Could I maybe feel?" asks Roy, and Ed feels himself flush again.

"Yeah, okay." Is this normal? Ed has no idea, but he knows he wants to let Roy touch him. Really, he wants Roy to do a lot more than just that.

He shifts a little closer and pulls the hairband out of his ponytail to let his hair down, feeling Roy's hands reaching for him, and then gently stroking his hair. It's a curious sensation, Roy's fingers carding through his hair and occasionally touching his back, when he still has no real idea how Roy looks. Maybe that's what prompts his next question...

"Could I... could I maybe feel you? I mean–" Ed mentally kicks himself. "Your face – could I feel your face?"

Roy laughs. "If you like. Do you mind if I feel yours?"

"Not at all." _Please do._

Ed turns to face Roy, feeling him do the same, and slowly reaches out with one hand, letting his fingertips come to rest on Roy's chest briefly before moving up, brushing over his collar and neck before reaching his jaw. He's clean-shaven, and as Ed slowly runs his fingers along Roy's jaw he finds it to be strong and square. He reaches Roy's earlobe and touches it gently before opening his hand to cup Roy's face with his palm. Roy's fingers brush Ed's shoulder before moving upwards to his face. One long finger draws down Ed's jaw from his ear to pause at his chin and then he feels Roy's thumb come up again, running over his bottom lip. Ed lets out a shuddery breath: every little touch of Roy's fingers on his skin leaves a trail of fire in its wake and Ed is struggling to think straight. Even in the darkness, Roy's presence is intoxicating.

Ed strokes one thumb over Roy's eyebrow before moving his hand again, sinking his fingers in Roy's soft hair. There's a long moment of stillness, made longer by their lack of sight, before Ed feels Roy lean down and tilts his head back to meet him, leaning up just a little so that their lips meet. The kiss is short, rather chaste – Ed wants more but without being able to see Roy's face he can't tell if his desire is a shared one. They separate again, sinking back into the sofa, but Ed keeps his body turned toward Roy, wants to keep his attention on him.

"So what made you sign up to this?" asks Roy. Ed can't tell if there's something wistful in his voice or if it's just wishful thinking – to him, that was an incredible kiss, if short.

"My friends bullied me into it," he admits with a sigh. "One of them being Ling."

"As in the owner?" asks Roy.

"Yeah we went to uni together."

"I see..."

"What about you?" Ed asks. "Why did you sign up to it?"

"I have to admit it's a similar story," says Roy. "My ex Riza – we're still really good friends – she said I should, which in her language means 'you're doing this' and I thought I may as well. Have to say I've been pleasantly surprised thus far."

"Yeah?" Ed can feel another blush creeping into his face.

"Yes." Roy sounds like he's smiling and it brings butterflies to Ed's stomach.

"Same," Ed says. "I was scared I'd get matched up to someone really weird."

Roy laughs. "Like Kimblee you mean? I must admit I did panic when I was filling out the form. Some of those questions were rather... strange."

"You can say that again," sighs Ed. "How the hell are they mean to match me to someone because I said my personality was most like a set of nipple clamps?"

Ed isn't sure why he's owning up to that answer in particular – he could have used any question as an example – but something about being in the dark seems to have robbed him of his inhibitions as well as his sight. He hears Roy chuckle, the sound low and rumbling through a broad chest, and feels a shiver run down his spine.

"Nipple clamps, huh?" Roy asks. "Interesting. I went for the paddle myself."

Something in his tone fans a fire inside Ed – the one that lit itself the moment he heard Roy speak – and he's entirely entranced.

"Any... uh... any particular reason?" he asks, voice thin.

"I favour a more direct approach," says Roy. "In general, not just romantically. I like people to be straightforward and upfront."

Ed freezes when he feels a weight on his knee. When he realises it's Roy's hand he doesn't dare move, especially when he feels Roy squeeze a little.

"What about you? Why nipple clamps?"

Ed feels heat in his face once more. "I'm... something of a masochist," he says, almost in a whisper. "And not just... like, sexually. I take on a lot because I know I can take it, even if I also know I'll be griping about it while I have to deal with it."

The words ring true enough, but truthfully Ed picked the clamps on the spur of the moment because he wanted to get the form over and done with and didn't think about it in any real depth. Even he's amazed at his bullshitting skills. Roy makes a pleased sound, however.

"So you like to please others," Roy asks, "even at your own expense?"

Ed half-nods – it sounds about right, given how frequently he _doesn't_ call in favours owed him – before remembering that Roy can't see him.

"I guess you could put it that way." His voice comes out a little wobbly – Roy's fingers on his knee are starting to gently massage and the feeling is entirely distracting. He shifts a little and feels Roy start and lift his hand.

"Sorry – was that your leg?" he asks.

"Yeah," says Ed.

"Sorry," Roy says again. "I thought it was the sofa."

"Really?"

"Yeah it seems kind of ridiculous," laughs Roy. "This darkness is playing with my depth perception."

Ed's stomach does a weird little flip – the same it does every time Roy laughs – and he suppresses a whine of disappointment at the loss of Roy's hand on his knee. He's still a little on edge from the discussion about the forms, heat having begun to pool between his legs at the way Roy's voice sounded when questioning him: the kind of tone that made Ed want to fall to his knees in submission and which he wants to hear again.

"So you say you like a direct approach," Ed begins, toeing his way into the territory he wants to visit. "Would you describe yourself as being a more dominant partner?"

Roy stays silent for a moment but Ed is fairly sure he hears a smirk in the words when he replies, "Well I've always thought of myself as more of a switch than anything else. I favour different things with different partners – sometimes different things with the same partner – but I also dislike labelling things so I think I would describe myself as human really. You?"

Ed fiddles thoughtfully with the cuff of his jacket. "Similar I guess – I can go either way but I prefer handing over control to others. It's nice to let go occasionally, you know?"

"True," agrees Roy. There's another moment of silence, and Ed almost fills it, but then he feels Roy's hand on his knee again and startles into silence, holding himself still. "What else did you put on your form?"

"Uh..." Ed feels a tension settle inside himself and the air around him buzzes – half of him wants to push Roy away so his mind can clear and the other half wants to climb on Roy and stick his tongue down his throat. He clears his throat, feeling Roy's fingers inch a little higher on his thigh. "I... uh... That's still my leg."

"I'm aware," says Roy, voice smooth, and that tight coil inside Ed tightens further.

"Oh..." He's not sure how to respond and sits there dumbly until Roy squeezes his thigh and moves his hand higher. "I... I put that I like reading and... I have a... prosthetic leg. Obviously... not that one..."

"Is that all?" asks Roy, fingers creeping slowly higher and kneading Ed's inner thigh; Ed can't hide the little hitch of breath he gasps in at that.

"N-no," he admits, trying to will his mind to catch up to his body. "I... uh..."

Roy's hand goes higher again and Ed gives up. In one movement he throws himself sideways onto Roy, catching himself with both hands on Roy's chest, and captures his lips in another kiss. Ed feels a chuckle slip into his open lips followed by Roy's tongue, curling against his own and inviting a soft whine from him. Straddling Roy's lap, Ed shifts on his knees and presses their chests together as Roy bites down on Ed's lower lip, dragging it down. In the dark, everything becomes heated and urgent, their lips moving desperately and exploring one another. When Ed feels Roy's hand on his backside, he moans again into his mouth, gasping away from his lips again when Roy squeezes his butt.

"I wish I could see your face right now," groans Roy as Ed grinds down irresistibly in his lap.

"Y-yeah?" Ed asks, lifting one hand to tangle his fingers in the back of Roy's hair.

"Yeah," says Roy, voice hoarse as Ed starts nibbling down the side of his neck. "I bet you're beautiful – even more gorgeous when you're turned on."

The transparent desire in Roy's voice sends more of Ed's blood southwards and he moans against Roy's throat, the sound catching on his tongue when Roy pops open the button on his trousers. When the zip is pulled down too and Roy yanks Ed's trousers open, part of Ed asks himself if he's going crazy, letting someone he's only just met (and never actually seen) put his hands in his underwear and squeeze his dick like this. But then Roy starts slowly moving his hand and Ed throws his head back and moans. His legs tremble beneath him, bracketing Roy's hips, and Ed feels Roy's teeth at his collarbone, nipping at his skin. Ed's stomach twists as Roy squeezes his cock again and pumps it, his hand moving gradually faster.

"Oh fuck," Ed sighs. Roy's thumb teases at the head, sending a jolt up Ed's spine. "Roy..."

"God your voice is sexy," murmurs Roy, his own voice warm and deep like dark velvet, and Ed feels a distant sense of astonishment – his voice is _nothing_ compared to Roy's.

"D-don't stop," Ed pleads, hips twitching forward to chase the sensation of Roy's fingers.

"I don't intend to," promises Roy, but his hand slows down, eliciting a needy whine from Ed.

With no further warning, Ed finds himself moved: Roy gets up and throws him down onto the couch on his back and Ed's cry of surprise is quickly overtaken by a ragged groan when he feels Roy's mouth close around his cock.

"Oh my god," Ed whimpers, toes curling in his shoes. "Oh fuck Roy that feels amazing."

Roy hums in response, sending electricity sparking through Ed's blood, and hollows his cheeks, sucking Ed in until Ed feels the back of his throat. In the dark, the sensation of Roy's mouth is intense, and soon Ed's moans grow higher.

"Fuck fuck _Roy_ ," he warns, vocabulary diminished. "Gonna come, gonna co–"

One last drag of Roy's tongue up the underside of Ed's cock finishes him: Ed comes with a garbled cry, hips bucking uncontrollably upward as Roy swallows it all, the movement of his throat prolonging Ed's orgasm. When Ed collapses, boneless, on the sofa, Roy lifts his head, letting Ed's softened dick slide from his mouth.

"You okay?" Roy's voice is soft and edged with need.

Ed slowly sits up. "Yeah, that was... wow," he says breathlessly. He reaches out into the darkness, his hand colliding with something solid. "Is that your shoulder?"

Roy chuckles, the sound less assured than before, rather shakier. "No I... I stood up. That's my crotch."

Ed's blood, now freed from his dick, rushes to his cheeks, even as his hands move up to seek Roy's fly.

"You don't have to," Roy says quickly, but Ed's nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and Ed is grinning.

"I want to," he assures, working Roy's jeans button and zip open before tugging down his underwear. He feels Roy's cock bob free and brush against his nose before he closes his hand around it, hearing a strangled sound from above. Roy's dick is heavy and thick in his hand, warm to the touch as Ed starts stroking it. When he pokes out his tongue and licks a slow circle around the head, Roy lets out a quivery moan.

"Fuck that feels so good," he murmurs, one hand carding through Ed's hair like earlier. He tugs a little on one lock. "May I?"

"Yeah," says Ed. "Go ahead."

Roy takes hold of Ed's hair, his fingers strong against Ed's scalp, and Ed takes the head of Roy's cock into his mouth as his hand continues to move. When he teases his tongue around the head again, Roy groans appreciatively, hips stuttering forward and fingers clenching a little harder in Ed's hair. Ed curls his tongue against the frenulum before opening his mouth wider and taking Roy's dick further in, all to a little chorus of moans and staccato breaths.

"Oh god Ed," Roy growls. Ed could get used to hearing his name like that. "You're so hot."

Ed swallows a smirk along with Roy's cock as he slowly starts to bob his head, pumping his hand up and down in time with his movements. The hand in his hair follows along, pulling him forward and back, and Ed drags his tongue along Roy's skin, pleased flutters in his stomach when Roy hisses and tightens his grip further.

"Ahh," Roy moans when Ed brings his other hand up to gently cup his balls, teasing them with light touches. "God you're fucking amazing."

It doesn't take much longer: a few more bobs of Ed's head, spurred on by Roy's gorgeous voice and hand in Ed's hair, and Roy jerks, his release spilling hot down Ed's throat as Ed swallows. When Roy's knees buckle, he flops onto the sofa beside Ed and they reach for each other. The next kiss tastes like everything that just happened; Ed's never felt so daring in all his life.

"That was intense," sighs Roy, sinking back into the sofa. Ed hears him doing up his trousers and follows suit, tucking himself away and zipping up. "Have to admit I wasn't expecting that when I signed up for this."

"Neither was I," grins Ed. "Can't say I'm sad about it though."

"Oh absolutely not," laughs Roy. Ed feels a hand on his shoulder and shuffles into the circle of Roy's arm, settling against him with a contented hum.

"Do you have any idea how the rest of this works now?" Ed asks after a long pause.

"Not a clue," says Roy. "I was hoping you might know more as you know Ling."

"You think Ling tells me anything at all?" snorts Ed. "He probably has no idea how to proceed and just has a lot of people locked in dark rooms now."

Roy laughs again. "I wasn't sure."

They sit in companionable silence in the dark, Ed comfortable against Roy's warm body. There's a question on the tip of Ed's tongue and he doesn't know if he should voice it. Roy probably doesn't want to see him again; it's a stupid idea. They had fun but Ed will understand if Roy would prefer to keep this as a one time thing. Something in Ed wilts at the thought of never seeing Roy again (not that he's even seen him to begin with) and he knows he has to at least ask.

"Hey Ro–"

Ed's words are almost immediately interrupted by a loud banging.

"Ahoy sailors!" comes Ling's voice through the door. "Are you ready to come out?"

Ed feels Roy sit up beside him, dropping his arm. "We are yes," he calls back.

Ed's heart sinks anew. That definitely sounds like an ending. The key rattles in the lock and the door opens – Ed cringes away from the sudden shaft of bright light that invades the room.

"Did you guys have fun?" asks Ling. Ed blinks into the light a few times and sees Ling's grin.

"I think so," says Roy.

Very slowly, Ed turns his head, looking to his side to finally set eyes on his (literal) blind date, and feels his stomach flip once again. Roy is striking: tall and dark as promised, broad as Ed guessed, with a face that utterly fits the voice Ed lost himself in not five minutes ago. Even more astoundingly, he's looking at Ed with a wide smile – the same way Ed knows he's looking at Roy.

"I'm glad!" says Ling, reaching into his pockets. "Here are your phones gentlemen. I'll leave you both to get visually acquainted or just scarper – it's your choice!"

He hands over their phones and beats a retreat, leaving the two of them alone. Ed's heart is thumping madly in his throat as he looks at Roy again to see him looking right back at him like before.

"So..." Roy says, looking Ed up and down. "Are you hungry?"

Ed blinks, his mouth falling open. Is Roy asking him out?

"Uh, yeah I'm kind of hungry," he replies.

Roy grins. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Ed's stomach flips all over again. He beams, cheeks aching with the size of it, and counts his lucky stars. "Yeah that sounds amazing."


End file.
